Départs
by Tigrou19
Summary: Two shot - Départs successifs de Raine et Genis puis de Lloyd et Colette pour leurs nouveaux périples.
1. Genis et Raine

**Auteur :**Tigrou19

**Série :** Tales of Symphonia

**Titre :** Départs

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Lloyd, Colette et les autres appartiennent tous à Namco.

**Note :** Bon alors… Pour ceux qui avaient lu « La quete des exspheres », rien de nouveau puisque les deux parties qui seront postées constituaient le chapitre 1 ! Manquant d'inspiration pour la suite, et manquant franchement de temps, j'ai décidé de laisser les parties concernant les départs intactes, et de les poster séparément.

Partie 1 : Le départ de Génis et Raine

Le soleil était à peine levé sur Symphonia, mais en illuminait déjà une bonne partie. Il était très tôt et le fond de l'air était frais. Cependant, un jeune homme ne semblait pas être gêné par cette fraicheur matinale. Il portait un haut rouge, un pantalon gris ainsi que des bottes, et se munissait de fourreaux où il pouvait ranger ses précieuses épées. Lloyd se tenait devant la pierre tombale de sa mère, chez Dirk, et semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Les derniers jours qu'il venait de passer l'avaient quelque peu déstabilisé : il avait appris que Génis et Raine voulaient avancer la date de leur voyage à travers le nouveau monde au jour même ; Colette manifestait toujours cette envie de l'accompagner dans le sien, et Lloyd ne savait pas comment lui faire comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas lui faire courir de risques inutiles ; et enfin, il appréhendait son périple. Le jeune homme savait pertinemment qu'il ne pouvait pas remettre une chose aussi importante au lendemain, mais il y avait quelque chose qui le dérangeait. Le problème, c'était qu'il ne savait pas quoi... Dans ces cas-là, il aurait souhaité n'avoir jamais renvoyé Kratos sur Derris-Karhlan. Lui seul pouvait comprendre... Lui seul pouvait comprendre le désespoir grandissant chaque jour un peu plus en Lloyd, lui seul pouvait comprendre le fait qu'il avait peur... Peur pour son meilleur ami, son professeur, mais aussi pour ses proches et aussi pour toutes les victimes innocentes que les exsphères avaient faites et faisaient encore. C'est pourquoi, comme il ne pouvait parler à l'ancien mercenaire, il s'était dit qu'il irait parler à sa mère... Peut-être que cela le soulagerait un peu...

Lloyd regardait la pierre tombale d'Anna. Il avait beaucoup de questions qui restaient sans réponse. La principale de toutes était « pourquoi maintenant ? ». Lloyd se demandait en effet pourquoi tous ces doutes l'assaillaient quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte... Il n'avait pas encore décroché un mot, et même s'il voulait le faire, aucune parole ne semblait vouloir sortir de sa bouche. Il se leva donc, car il commençait à avoir les jambes engourdies. Il se retourna pour faire dos à la tombe de sa mère, et leva les yeux vers le ciel. Le soleil était à présent haut perché dans le ciel, quelques heures avaient passé depuis que le jeune homme s'était accroupi devant la pierre. Le fait qu'il n'ait pas réussi à trouver les réponses qu'il attendait l'avait plongé dans un état second, c'est pourquoi il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que Noïshe était arrivé et qu'il lui léchait la main. Lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il baissa les yeux et aperçut l'arshis. Lloyd sourit et murmura :

« Tiens, tu es là ? Je ne t'avais pas vu arriver... Remarque, en ce moment, je ne vois rien arriver...»

Quelque peu déçu, le jeune épéiste se dirigea vers la porte de la maison. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le jeune homme aperçut son père, occupé à préparer le petit déjeuner. Dirk se retourna pour faire face à son fils, et lui sourit.

- Ah, tiens ! Bonjour Lloyd. Comment vas-tu ce matin ? demanda le nain.

- Bonjour, papa, dit le jeune garçon en attrapant une chaise pour s'asseoir.

Le jeune épéiste devait vraiment tirer une sale tête ce matin-là, car son père le lui fit remarquer. Il attrapa à son tour une chaise, et déclara d'un ton plus inquiet :

- Lloyd, tu es certain que tout va bien ? Je me fais du souci pour toi, tu sais...

- Merci, papa, mais vraiment, ce n'est pas la peine... Ce ne sont que quelques petits problèmes, et je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça...

Le nain ne semblait pas vraiment convaincu par la réponse que lui fournit Lloyd, mais il ne revint pas à la charge. Son fils devenait de plus en plus renfermé et lointain ces temps-ci, et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à cela. Un silence pesant s'était donc installé, sans que Lloyd ne manifeste l'envie de dire quelque chose. Ce fut donc Dirk qui intervint.

- Que faisais-tu dehors aussi tôt le matin ? Tu promenais Noïshe ? questionna-t-il pour briser le silence.

- Non, je voulais parler à maman... A propos de quelque chose... répondit-il vaguement.

- Ah ? Veux-tu en parler avec moi ? demanda son père.

- C'est-à-dire que... C'est à propos de mon voyage... Et, je ne sais pas quoi, mais quelque chose me dérange, sans que j'arrive à savoir pourquoi. J'aurais voulu en parler à Kratos, mais... Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire, dit-il tristement.

- Je comprends. Je ne veux pas te forcer, mais sache que si tu ressens le besoin d'en parler, je suis là, affirma le nain.

- Merci, papa.

- Mais je t'en prie, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. Au fait, tu as mangé quelque chose ?

- Non, répondit Lloyd en s'apercevant qu'il avait faim.

- Bien, alors, le petit déjeuner est servi ! » s'exclama le nain, toujours souriant.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

L'après midi venait à peine de commencer, lorsque Lloyd se rendit compte qu'il avait oublié quelque chose.

- Génis ! Oh non... J'ai encore oublié ! Je file, p'pa ! A tout à l'heure !

Lloyd courut à travers toute la maison, ouvrit la porte et sortit dehors, où il déploya ses longues ailes bleues. Le jeune garçon décolla et prit la direction d'Isélia, en espérant de toutes ses forces que Génis et son professeur ne soient pas partis...

Lorsqu'il arriva à Isélia, il se posa juste devant la maison des deux demi elfes. Il fut tout de suite soulagé lorsqu'il aperçut son jeune ami qui s'affairait dans la maison. Lloyd se dirigea vers la porte avec l'intention de l'ouvrir. Il arrêta son geste lorsqu'il vit la poignée tourner d'elle-même. La porte s'ouvrit, et Lloyd se retrouva nez à nez avec une Raine visiblement surprise.

- Oh... Bonjour Lloyd ! dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Bonjour professeur ! répondit le jeune homme. Excusez-moi... Je suis un peu en retard..., dit-il en rougissant et en fixant le sol de ses yeux.

- En retard ? Mais pourquoi ? demanda son professeur interloquée.

- Eh bien... Je voulais vous dire au revoir... Et aussi... Bonne chance, déclara Lloyd avec les yeux rivés vers ses bottes.

Génis avait fini de préparer son sac et les rejoint. Il semblait fatigué, mais réussit à accrocher un sourire à ses lèvres.

- Salut Lloyd ! Comment vas-tu ? demanda le jeune demi elfe.

- Salut Génis ! Moi, ça peut aller... Et toi ? lui répondit son meilleur ami.

- Bah... Bientôt le départ..., lui répondit simplement le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs en montrant son sac à dos plein à craquer.

- D'ailleurs, à ce propos... J'ai oublié quelque chose de très important ! s'exclama Raine. Je vous laisse ! Au revoir Lloyd, et bon courage ! Génis, n'oublie pas que nous partons dans une heure et demi !

Puis elle partit en direction de l'école. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux meilleurs amis.

- Oui, je m'en suis souvenu juste à temps je crois..., lâcha Lloyd après quelques minutes de silence. Génis, je dois te parler de quelque chose qui...

- Lloyd, le coupa Génis, tu sais que tu ne peux pas venir avec nous.

- Je ne parlais pas de ça... J'aurais simplement voulu avoir une conversation avec mon meilleur ami avant qu'il ne parte, c'est tout..., assura Lloyd.

- Bien, dans ce cas, allons faire une dernière fois le tour du village, proposa le jeune mage, et tu me raconteras ce qui ne va pas.

- Je n'ai jamais dit que je n'allais pas bien ! dit Lloyd, à moitié confus et désarçonné. Il avait toujours detesté la perspicacité dont Génis faisait preuve dans des moments comme celui-ci.

- Lloyd... Je t'en prie, je te connais depuis pas mal de temps déjà, et je sais quand quelque chose te dérange, ce qui semble être le cas en ce moment.

Lloyd eut un faible sourire.

- Allez, viens, dit Génis en lui attrapant le bras.

Ils commencèrent donc leur petite balade dans Isélia, en passant devant la petite boutique qui vendait des gelées. Lloyd ne savait pas comment présenter ses appréhensions à son meilleur ami, mais il devait lui en faire part. C'était une chose d'avoir de petits doutes, mais pas comme ceux que le jeune homme avait. Il tournait et retournait dans sa tête toutes les façons possibles et imaginables qu'il pouvait trouver pour lui annoncer ce qu'il avait à lui dire, mais rien à faire, les mots ne venaient pas... Tandis qu'ils passaient devant l'école où ils aperçurent une Raine sur le point de tomber dans les vapes, Génis tourna la tête vers Lloyd. Il ressentit alors l'envie de le réconforter, sans savoir pourquoi. Comme s'il avait perçu le désespoir de son ami.

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en faire comme ça pour nous, Lloyd. Tu sais comme moi que ce voyage ne sera pas facile, mais si nous ne le faisons pas, les demis elfes ne seront jamais acceptés nulle part, déclara-t-il.

- Je le sais bien... Mais je ne voulais pas te parler de ça, dit le jeune homme.

- Ah ? De quoi voulais-tu que l'on discute, dans ce cas ? questionna Génis.

- Eh bien... Je... Enfin, c'est à propos de Kratos..., se confessa tristement l'épéiste.

Le petit demi elfe s'arreta net à l'évocation du prénom de l'ancien mercenaire. La dernière fois que Lloyd avait voulu lui parler de Kratos, il n'avait pas su comment réagir. En effet, ce dernier lui avait déjà rendu visite quelques jours plus tôt pour lui parler de son père biologique, et Génis n'avait rien trouvé à lui dire. Mais cette fois serait différente, car il ne voulait pas laisser Lloyd se ronger les sangs pour rien.

- Lloyd, je sais que renvoyer Kratos sur Derris Karhlan n'a pas été une chose facile pour toi, mais c'est ce qu'il souhaitait. Et puis, je ne pense pas qu'il veuille que son propre fils se face un sang d'encre pour lui... Surtout qu'il sait que tu vas entamer ton voyage. Il voudrait plutôt que tu penses à toi, et à tout ce qui t'attend durant ton périple à travers Symphonia. Tu dois être fort. Pour ton père, mais aussi pour nous et tous les habitants du nouveau monde.

- Je le sais, mais c'est dur..., dit-il avec une larme à l'œil. En ce moment plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment...

Il venait d'aborder le sujet qui lui tenait à cœur. Lloyd s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, et Génis le rejoignit.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas normal, reprit-il une fois que son ami se soit assis, mais je suis moins déterminé à faire ce voyage... Comprends-moi bien : je ne dis pas que je ne veux plus le faire, mais je me pose des questions. Par exemple, pourquoi maintenant, alors que je vais partir ? Et pourquoi je ressens ce vide en pensant à Kratos ? se confia l'épéiste éternel.

- Tu sais, c'est normal d'avoir des doutes. Raine et moi, nous en avons aussi eu, mais tu fais ça pour la bonne cause, et si tu ne le fais pas, il y aura d'autres victimes innocentes comme Marble, ou ta mère..., répondit son jeune ami. Pour Kratos, c'est normal qu'il te manque, c'est ton père. Tu te poses des questions et c'est normal, mais à force de t'en poser, tu vas te rendre malade pour rien. Essaie donc de te ménager durant les derniers jours qu'il te reste à passer chez ton père... Arrête de penser à tout ça... Je crois que c'est le mieux à faire.

Lloyd ne répondit pas à cela. Il savait que Génis était dans le vrai, mais il y avait toujours quelque chose qui le titillait. Il ne savait toujours pas quoi, et cela commençait à l'énerver au plus haut point. Le jeune épéiste se leva et commença à faire les cent pas. Génis avait raison sur toute la ligne. Il le savait. Du moins, pour le périple. En ce qui concernait Kratos, Lloyd n'avait toujours pas réglé le problème. Il s'arrêta brusquement, frappé par le plus évident. Il se mit alors à courir en direction de la maison de sa meilleure amie, Colette, en laissant Génis seul sur son banc.

- Hé ! Lloyd ! Attends-moi, enfin ! cria ce dernier.

Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Bien sûr, elle pourrait répondre à ses questions, car elle avait été dans la même situation... En effet, Colette avait ressenti ce sentiment lorsqu'elle avait fait le périple de régénération, elle en avait parlé à Lloyd. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu lui fournir de réponse, comme Génis pour lui, mais il comprenait à présent ce qu'elle avait éprouvé. Tout le désespoir, toute la peine, tout le chagrin qu'occasionnait la perte de Kratos pour Lloyd, l'ex Elue l'avait elle aussi ressenti pour le groupe - et plus particulièrement pour Lloyd.

Lloyd arriva devant la maison de Colette essoufflé. Le temps de reprendre son souffle, Génis arriva. Le jeune demi elfe jeta un regard de reproche à son meilleur ami, mais celui-ci n'en tint pas compte. L'épéiste alla frapper à la porte, et attendit quelques instants que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, Lloyd se retrouva en face de Colette. Lorsqu'il la vit, il lui adressa un grand sourire. Colette n'avait pas changé durant les quelques mois qui avaient passé, si ce n'est qu'elle avait un peu grandi. Elle portait la même tunique bleue et blanche, et les mêmes collants. La seule différence, c'était que sa chevelure était nouée en une longue natte qui lui descendait jusque sur les fesses. Lorsqu'elle aperçut Lloyd et Génis, un sourire s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bonjour les garçons ! fit-elle.

- Bonjour Colette ! répondirent-ils de concert.

- Ca me fait plaisir que vous soyez venus, je voulais justement te parler Lloyd, dit la jeune fille blonde.

- Ah bon ? Justement, je suis venu pour ça, moi aussi, répondit le principal concerné.

- Bon, et bien je crois que je vais vous laisser tous les deux, il me reste encore pas mal de choses à préparer... Au revoir ! Passez nous voir dans une petite demi-heure, je pense que nous serons prêts, leur dit Génis.

- Ne t'en fais pas, nous serons là, lui affirma Colette. N'est-ce-pas, Lloyd ?

Lloyd se sentit rougir.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr que nous serons là ! continua-t-il.

Génis sourit, puis s'en alla. Lloyd et Colette étaient à présent seuls. L'ex Elue ferma la porte de chez elle, et proposa à Lloyd de s'asseoir sur les marches devant la maison, pour pouvoir parler calmement. Ce dernier accepta, et il se posa. Le jeune homme savait très bien de quoi son amie voulait lui parler, mais il ne pouvait se résigner à accepter... Il tenait trop à elle pour le faire. Comme il ne voulait pas trop s'étendre sur le sujet, il décida d'être franc dès la première question.

- Colette, j'ai besoin de tes conseils, dit-il en regardant ses mains.

La jeune fille, qui était toujours debout, s'assit à côté de son ami, puis le regarda.

- Je t'écoute, dit-elle simplement.

- Et bien... C'est difficile pour moi de te demander ça mais... Est-ce que tu te souviens de ce dont nous avons parlé durant le voyage de la régénération ? Je veux dire, à propos de ce que tu ressentais ? questionna-t-il, toujours le regard absorbé par ses mains.

- Oh, je vois... Je suppose que Kratos y est pour quelque chose. Je me trompe ?

- Je suis si transparent que ça ? demanda le jeune épéiste.

- Non, bien sûr que non, répondit-elle avec un petit rire. C'est juste que j'ai remarqué que depuis que nous sommes rentrés, tu es devenu plus distant, plus secret. J'en ai conclu que c'était Kratos qui était à l'origine de tout ça.

- Tu as vu juste, encore une fois... Mais, comment as-tu fait pour ne plus avoir cette sensation désagréable ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

- Hein ? Mais alors, comment... ? fit-il, surpris de cette réponse.

- C'est toi, Lloyd, qui a tout fait, ajouta-t-elle. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Tout au long de notre voyage, tu n'as pas cessé d'être là pour moi. Bien sûr, les autres étaient là aussi mais, d'une certaine manière, je me sentais plus rassurée quand j'en parlais avec toi. Tu m'as énormément soutenue quand j'allais mal, et aujourd'hui, c'est à mon tour.

Elle se leva, se mit en face de Lloyd et s'accroupit pour arriver à sa hauteur. Ensuite, elle prit les mains du jeune homme dans les siennes. Lloyd leva la tête, et Colette planta son regard dans le sien.

- Tu sais, reprit-elle, cela ne me surprend pas que tu doutes. Mais laisse-moi te rappeler quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ? fit-il, interloqué.

- Notre nuit à Flanoir. Souviens toi de notre discussion, et de ce en quoi tu avais foi.

Toujours le regard planté dans celui de celle qu'il aimait, Lloyd se remémora cette nuit. Il était seul dans sa chambre, et Colette était venue le chercher, pour l'emmener faire un tour et parler de Kratos. Puis la discussion avait dérivé pour arriver sur le sujet des exsphères. Le jeune homme avait déjà pour projet de partir à la leur recherche, une fois leur périple de la régénération achevé. Il était déterminé à toutes les ramener et à toutes les détruire. Il se l'était juré, ainsi qu'à Colette. Il se souvint alors qu'il lui avait promis qu'elle pourrait l'accompagner. Il lui en avait fait la promesse. Plus tard, il avait fait la promesse à Kratos de retrouver toutes les exsphères. Cela avait peut être un rapport avec ce sentiment de mal être qu'il avait depuis quelques jours... ?

Lloyd ferma les yeux. Il avait été bête de refuser que Colette l'accompagne dans quelque chose d'aussi périlleux que la récolte des exsphères. Après tout, il avait besoin d'aide, et surtout, il avait besoin d'_elle_.

« Oui, c'est la meilleure chose à faire » pensa-t-il.

Il ouvrit alors les yeux.

- Colette...

- Oui ? répondit-elle.

- Merci d'être là, lui dit-il avec un sourire.

Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il n'avait pas sourit, ou s'il le faisait, c'était plutôt forcé. Mais en ce jour, Lloyd n'avait plus le moral à zéro, il était à nouveau confiant.

- Grâce à toi, reprit-il, je vois ce que Génis a voulu me dire. Grâce à toi, je suis à nouveau confiant dans ce que je fais, et dans ce que nous ferons.

Colette parut un peu surprise lorsqu'elle entendit ces mots. Lloyd avait-il changé d'avis ?

- Tu as bien entendu. Je veux que tu sois à mes côtés durant ce voyage. Enfin, si tu le souhaites toujours, bien sûr..., ajouta-t-il.

- Bien sûr que je le souhaite toujours ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Lloyd se leva, et Colette aussi. Ne sachant pas se qu'il lui prenait, le jeune homme prit l'ange blond dans ses bras. Les remerciements de Lloyd pouvaient se passer de mots et parfois, une simple étreinte suffisait. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se séparèrent.

- Bon, on va voir Génis et le professeur ? proposa-t-il, rougissant.

- D'accord ! répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils se mirent donc en route, en prenant la direction de la maison des deux demis elfes. Arrivés à bon port, ils virent leurs deux amis qui étaient fin près pour le départ.

- Bon, dit Raine, et bien je crois que le moment du départ est arrivé. Lloyd, Colette, merci pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Maintenant, c'est à notre tour d'aider notre race.

Raine serra tour à tour Lloyd et Colette dans ses bras. Génis, lui, était resté en retrait. Il ne voulait pas dire au revoir à ses meilleurs amis, car cela sonnait plutôt comme un adieu. Lloyd le remarqua, et l'appela.

- Hey ! Reste pas dans ton coin comme ça ! Viens avec nous ! fit-il joyeusement dans l'espoir que le petit demi elfe réagisse.

Génis soupira. Il se leva, et se dirigea vers le petit groupe. Lorsque Colette l'aperçut, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Génis. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir, et on se reverra, lui dit-elle confiante.

Lloyd serra la main de son meilleur ami. Le regard qu'il lui lança en même temps fit comprendre au jeune garçon que son meilleur ami avait totalement foi en lui, et Génis sourit. Puis Raine déclara qu'il était vraiment temps. Le groupe se dirigea alors vers l'entrée du village, où une surprise de taille attendait les frères et sœurs Sage. Tous les habitants d'Isélia étaient venus leur dire au revoir.

Après quelques minutes d'embrassade, Génis et Raine se détachèrent du petit groupe, et sortirent du village. A ce moment-là, Colette et Lloyd déployèrent leurs ailes, et s'envolèrent dans les airs.

- Au revoir, professeur ! Au revoir, Génis ! crièrent-ils avec les villageois.

Ils restèrent dans les airs jusqu'à qu'ils ne puissent plus voir leur deux amis, puis ils redescendirent. Raine et Génis venaient de les quitter.


	2. Lloyd et Colette

**Auteur :**Tigrou19

**Série :** Tales of Symphonia

**Titre :** Départs

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi. Lloyd, Colette et les autres appartiennent tous à Namco.

**Note :** Voilà la deuxième partie ! Bonne lecture !

Partie 2 : Le départ de Lloyd et Colette

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées depuis le départ des deux demi elfes. Les villageois étaient, sans exception, tous retournés à leurs occupations. Lloyd et Colette étaient seuls sur la place du village. Personne ne disait rien.

De son côté, Lloyd était en train d'essayer de se persuader de ne pas partir à la rencontre de Génis et Raine pour les aider. Le jeune homme n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait aussi difficile de les laisser partir. Il savait à présent ce que Dirk avait pu ressentir et penser quand son fils lui avait annoncé qu'il voulait accompagner l'Elue dans son périple. Mais même s'il savait tout ça, l'épéiste ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer les pires choses.

Colette, elle, réfléchissait à la meilleure manière d'annoncer son projet à son père et à sa grand-mère. Elle avait tellement souhaité accompagner Lloyd qu'elle n'avait pas cessé de penser à la meilleure façon de le lui faire comprendre, omettant complètement d'en parler à sa famille. Cela devenait de plus en plus urgent, car le départ était prévu pour le lendemain. Mais l'ange blond ne s'en souciait pas : elle avait toujours eu des parents compréhensifs, et s'ils savaient que cela était très important pour elle, il n'y aurait pas de problème.

Les deux adolescents restaient là, perdus dans leurs pensées. Soudain, quelqu'un les interpella.

- Lloyd ! Colette ! Enfin je vous trouve ! dit la voix.

Les deux intéressés dirigèrent leurs regards dans la direction de la voix et aperçurent Frank, le père de Colette. Il était essoufflé et semblait fatigué. On pouvait aussi apercevoir quelques gouttes de sueur perler sur son front, ce qui indiquait qu'il avait couru.

- Père ? dit Colette. Que fais-tu ici ? Il y a un problème ?

Frank reprit son souffle.

- Non, il n'y a aucun problème, répondit-il avec un grand sourire. C'est juste que je voulais savoir quand vous avez décidé de partir.

Colette resta interdite. Elle n'avait pas parlé de sa décision d'accompagner Lloyd dans son voyage à son père ; du moins pas encore. Frank s'expliqua.

- Ne fais pas cette tête Colette ! Tu pensais sérieusement que je ne le savais pas ? lui dit-il avec un sourire. Tu n'es peut-être pas très observatrice, mais ce n'est pas mon cas, et je peux t'assurer que le fait que tu veuilles accompagner Lloyd à travers Symphonia se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure.

Lloyd, qui n'avait encore rien dit, se réveilla. Il rougissait à moitié et lorsqu'il prit la parole, il bafouilla à moitié.

- Qu'est-ce qui... Qu'est ce qui vous fait penser que... Que je suis d'accord pour qu'elle m'accompagne ?

- Voyons, Lloyd ! Je viens de le dire, je suis très observateur. Et puis franchement, ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas accepté, car sinon, cela signifierait que la petite idée que je me fais sur vous deux est totalement fausse...

Le jeune épéiste ne répondit pas, et son amie non plus. Frank leur sourit.

- Alors ? A quand le départ ? redemanda l'homme blond.

- Et bien, déclara l'épéiste eternel, nous avions prévu de partir après demain, pour nous laisser le temps de tout préparer.

- Mmmm... réfléchit Frank. Bien, je crois que tout le monde sera là pour...

Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il allait tout leur dévoiler. Il s'éloigna un peu d'eux.

- Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser, j'ai encore pas mal de travail. Au revoir vous deux !

- Au revoir, monsieur Brunel ! répondit le jeune homme.

- A tout à l'heure, Père ! repondit la jeune fille.

Puis Frank s'en alla, laissant Colette et Lloyd seuls.

Lloyd était choqué. Frank s'imaginait-il que lui et Colette étaient... Plus que de simples amis ? Bien sûr, Lloyd aimait Colette, et c'était réciproque. Mais aucun des deux adolescents ne savait que leurs sentiments étaient partagés. Lloyd décida d'en parler avec son amie.

- Dis-moi, Colette. Est-ce que tu as la même impression que moi ? demanda-t-il tout doucement.

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami, le regard incertain.

- Que veux-tu dire, Lloyd ?

- Et bien, s'expliqua-t-il, j'ai l'impression que ton père s'imagine que... Tu sais, nous deux...

L'ange blond ne semblait pas comprendre. Le jeune épéiste avait de plus en plus de mal à aligner deux mots à la suite et rougissait à vue d'œil. Il se tut, en réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de formuler la chose.

- J'ai l'impression qu'il s'imagine que nous sommes ensemble, déclara-t-il d'une seule traite, incertain.

- Oh..., fit Colette. Et bien... Tu sais, Père a toujours eu une imagination débordante, et... Enfin, comme nous sommes tout le temps ensemble, je veux dire, en amis bien sûr, il a du penser que... Bref, tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Colette avait du mal à croire que son ami soit choqué à ce point-là. Elle avait toujours espéré que Lloyd ressentirait la même chose qu'elle à son égard. Elle joignit alors ses mains, et baissa la tête, comme si elle voulait prier. Elle semblait contrariée, et Lloyd le remarqua : il venait de commettre une gaffe...

« Abruti ! » pensèrent-ils tous les deux, férocement.

L'épéiste décida de se rattraper. Mais comment ? Il n'en savait rien... Lloyd avait toujours manifesté un manque terrible de "reflexes" dans ce genre de situation. Il ne savait jamais comment réagir face à une Colette contrariée. Surtout face à une Colette contrariée. Avec les autres membres de l'ex-groupe, c'était différent : il avait toujours une petite idée de ce qu'il fallait dire pour les faire réagir... Même pour Kratos et Zélos. Mais avec la jeune fille blonde, c'était une autre affaire. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait peur de la blesser davantage.

Dans la situation présente, le jeune homme savait qu'il avait commit une erreur, et il voulait se racheter. Il essayait de trouver une solution, avant que Colette ne se mette de fausses idées en tête. Soudain, un éclair de génie lui traversa la tête. Il n'était pas sûr que son amie apprécie, mais il devait tenter sa chance. Et puis, même si elle n'éprouvait pas la même chose à son égard, Lloyd le saurait. Cependant, il y avait un hic : si Colette avait les mêmes sentiments pour Lloyd, le voyage se passerait bien. Par contre, si ce n'était pas le cas, il y aurait de gros problèmes quant au déroulement de l'opération...

Lloyd restait debout, face à Colette, alors qu'une bataille faisait rage dans son esprit : Colette, ou les exsphères ? Il ne pouvait pas choisir entre les deux, c'était trop difficile et il n'en n'avait aucune envie... D'un côté, il aurait aimé tout avouer à son amie, mais cela interférerait dans son objectif de détruire toutes les exsphères. D'un autre côté, il voulait détruire toutes les exspères, mais s'il ne disait pas rapidement à Colette qu'il l'aimait, il aurait du mal à se concentrer dans son voyage, ce qui leur ferait courir des risques inutiles... Bref, il se trouvait devant un dilemme de taille.

L'ange blond semblait avoir remarqué que le jeune homme n'allait pas bien. Elle releva la tête et se libéra les mains, puis s'avança vers l'épéiste. Elle se plaça en face de lui et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu sais, Lloyd, lui dit-elle. Ce n'est pas grave que Père pense que nous "sommes ensemble" si, nous, nous savons que ce n'est pas le cas... Je ne m'en inquièterais pas à ta place.

L'épéiste se dégagea, écarlate.

- Mais enfin Colette ! Bien sûr que si c'est grave ! s'énerva-t-il sans raison.

La jeune fille fut prise de court. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ?

- Je ne veux pas que ton père se fasse de fausses idées sur nous, continua-t-il toujours aussi énervé. Surtout pas avant le départ !

- Mais enfin, Lloyd ! Ne t'énerve pas... J'irais lui parler, il n'y a pas de raison de crier, répondit Colette.

La discussion dégénérait et Lloyd se mit à hurler sur une Colette visiblement horrifiée.

- Je ne crie pas ! Je ne veux pas avoir de problème, voilà tout !

Lloyd s'arrêta net. Il ne pensait pas ce qu'il venait de dire. Colette semblait choquée par les paroles de son ami. Elle le regardait toujours, le regard perdu. Elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Lorsque la jeune fille réalisa qu'elle pleurait, et se mit à courir en direction de son domicile.

Le jeune homme n'avait pas voulu ça. Il était désemparé et ne réagissait pas. Il la regardait s'enfuir, quand il se réveilla.

- Colette ! Attends ! Je ne voulais pas dire ça ! Reviens !

- Laisse-moi tranquille !

Lloyd n'essaya même pas de la rattraper. Il la regarda s'enfuir, puis lorsqu'il ne put plus la voir, il soupira en fermant les yeux.

« Quel con ! se dit-il. C'était vraiment pas le moment de se disputer avec elle... Va falloir que j'aille lui parler... Et que je le lui dise aussi... »

Il rouvrit alors les yeux et les leva au ciel. Le temps avait passé si vite depuis que ses deux amis avaient quitté le village. Deux ou trois s'étaient écoulées. Le soleil n'était plus haut perché dans les cieux.

Lloyd sortit ses ailes, puis s'envola en direction de la maison de Dirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, le jeune épéiste fut accueilli par Noïshe qui lui sauta dessus, le faisant basculer. Soudain, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit, et un nain apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Lloyd ! Bienvenue à la maison ! lui dit son père.

Il se dirigea alors dans sa direction pour aider son fils à se relever.

- Merci papa, lui répondit-il en attrapant une des mains de son paternel.

- Mais je t'en prie ! lui dit-il avec un grand sourire. Tu en as mis du temps... Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

Tout en discutant, ils se dirigeaient vers l'intérieur de la maison.

- Oh, euh... Non, rien, ne t'inquiète pas... Génis et le professeur sont partis à l'heure qui avait été prévue, mais je suis resté bavarder un peu avec Colette...

- Pendant plus d'une heure ? ironisa son père.

- Tu m'excuses, mais je n'ai pas très envie d'en parler..., déclara Lloyd, visiblement abattu.

Ils se trouvaient à présent dans le salon.

- D'accord, je comprends. Bien... Tu veux manger quelque chose ? demanda-t-il pour changer le sujet de la conversation.

- Non, merci. Je crois que je vais monter me reposer, histoire de reprendre des forces avant le départ...

- Bien, répondit le nain. Dans ce cas, je vais te laisser seul, j'ai encore pas mal de choses à faire, de mon côté.

- D'accord, dit Lloyd en se dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Puis le nain prit la direction de la porte, tandis que son fils montait les marches.

Le jeune épéiste entendit la porte de la maison se refermer alors qu'il ouvrait la sienne. Il repensait à sa conversation désastreuse avec Colette et s'affala sur son lit. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de la façon dont il allait se sortir de là. Vraiment aucune. Mais il le fallait, car le voyage allait bientôt commencer, et Lloyd ne pouvait se résigner à partir avec Colette dans cette situation, si tenté qu'elle veuille encore l'accompagner...

Lloyd se leva, et se dirigea vers son bureau. Lorsqu'il l'atteint, le jeune homme ouvrit le tiroir du haut. Il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi il faisait ça, mais cela le détendait de s'occuper l'esprit avec autre chose que cette stupide conversation... L'épéiste remuait les feuilles, lorsqu'il tomba sur le lapin de Flanoir que Colette lui avait offert, lors de cette fameuse nuit. Il resta là à le contempler pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes puis s'assit sur la chaise qui se trouvait devant le meuble. Lloyd avait eu une idée. Il attrapa une feuille et un crayon, et se mit en tête d'écrire.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pendant ce temps-là, chez Colette, tout le monde s'agitait. Frank avait surement dû leur dire que la jeune fille accompagnait Lloyd pendant son voyage. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit, et l'ange blond apparut avec l'air abattu. Tout le monde s'arrêta de bouger. Colette n'adressa la parole à personne et alla se réfugier dans sa chambre, la conversation du moment précédent encore en tête. Elle se trouvait à peu près dans le même état d'esprit que Lloyd lorsqu'il était arrivé chez lui. Cependant, pour Colette, c'était un peu différent... Elle n'aurait pas dû s'enfuir comme elle l'a fait. Elle aurait dû rester, et en discuter avec le jeune homme. Mais maintenant s'était trop tard...

« Trop tard ? pensa-t-elle »

Non, il n'était pas trop tard ! Colette attrapa une feuille de papier et un crayon puis griffonna quelques mots à l'intention de sa famille. Ensuite, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la fenêtre, qu'elle ouvrit. Elle déploya ses ailes, et s'envola en prenant la direction de chez Dirk.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lloyd n'avait toujours pas commencé à écrire. Il ne savait pas quoi dire... Les mots lui manquaient, comme toujours ! Il se prit la tête dans les mains, et se massa. Le jeune homme ferma les yeux. Il devait à tout prix écrire cette fichue lettre. Soudain, il entendit un bruit qui provenait du balcon. L'épéiste se leva, et attrapa un de ses glaives, qui restaient toujours à portée de main. Lloyd s'avança sans un bruit vers le balcon, lorsqu'il aperçut une silhouette. Il la reconnut instantanément, et abaissa son épée.

- Colette ? appela-t-il.

La porte s'ouvrit et l'ange blond apparut. Un silence pesant s'installa.

- Je suis venue, commença la jeune fille, pour m'excuser... Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça, je suis désolée...

- Oh, et bien... fit le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, je n'aurais pas dû crier comme ça, surtout que je n'avais vraiment aucune raison valable de le faire.

C'est à ce moment là que Colette vit la "lettre" que son ami essayait de lui écrire. Elle afficha un grand sourire.

- Je vois que je n'étais pas la seule à m'inquiéter pour ça, lui dit-elle en pointant la feuille du doigt.

Lloyd rougit. Il attrapa en vitesse son brouillon et le roula en boule.

- Et bien, c'est exact... confia-t-il. Mais maintenant que c'est réglé, je n'ai plus besoin de la continuer... Si ton père pense vraiment que nous sommes ensemble...

Colette se rapprocha de son ami sans que celui-ci ne s'en aperçoive, puis elle passa ses bras autour du cou de Lloyd.

- Et puis ? le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire. Même si Père le pense, je ne vois vraiment pas où est le problème... Ca ne le regarde pas.

Lloyd la regarda dans les yeux. Comment avait-il pu, ne serait-ce qu'un moment, imaginer qu'elle lui en voudrait ? Alors, sans réfléchir, sans l'avoir prévu, il l'embrassa. Au bout d'un long moment - ils n'avaient plus la notion du temps, il pouvait s'être passé une demi heure ou plusieurs jours sous un soleil radieux - ils se séparèrent. (1)

- Tu as raison, répondit le jeune homme dans un murmure, ca ne le regarde vraiment pas...

Colette paraissait stupéfaite par ce que son ami venait de faire. Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds. Le jeune homme pensait avoir bien fait, mais le doute s'installa en lui. Et s'il avait mal interprété les paroles de l'ange blond ?

La jeune fille avait toujours les bras autour du cou de Lloyd, mais elle paraissait surprise, désarçonnée... Comme si ce qu'elle avait toujours attendu s'était produit sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive...

- Colette ? appela Lloyd.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas.

- Hey, Colette !? retenta l'épéiste en prenant le visage de son aimée dans ses mains.

- Oui ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune fille blonde.

- Ben, je ne sais pas... Tu as l'ait toute chose tout d'un coup... J'ai mal fait ? questionna Lloyd, le visage incertain.

- Quoi ? Mais non... Bien sûr que non... Tu n'as rien fait de mal... Je commençais juste à désespérer que ce moment arrive, c'est tout ! répondit-elle, rayonnante.

- Oh ! Et bien, excuse moi d'avoir été aussi lent ! dit-il avec un grand sourire.

- Ce n'est rien !

Puis ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

La journée suivante se passa bien. Aucune anecdote digne de ce nom n'était arrivée. Bien sûr, Lloyd et Colette avaient fini leurs derniers bagages et annoncé à leur famille respective que le départ aurait lieu le lendemain matin. Ils affichaient tous les deux un sourire radieux, et Lloyd n'avait plus aucun doute en tête. Tout se passait pour le mieux, au village d'Isélia.

Le jour suivant, c'était le grand départ. Lloyd s'était réveillé aux aurores pour être sûr et certain de ne rien oublier. Pour finir, il était allé sur la tombe de sa mère, pour la prévenir et lui parler une dernière fois avant le départ. Le jeune homme avait fait la même chose avant de partir pour le périple de la régénération. Et puis, il voulait aussi lui faire part de ses sentiments pour l'ange blond. Comme la fois précédente, Lloyd s'était installé devant la pierre tombale et s'était mis à parler.

Deux heures avaient passé depuis que le jeune épéiste s'était installé devant la sépulture de sa mère. Il se leva donc, car l'heure du départ approchait à grands pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Lorsqu'il entra, le jeune homme s'attendait à voir son père aux fourneaux, mais il n'y avait personne. Lloyd s'attendait aussi à ce que Noïshe lui saute dessus, mais la maison était complètement vide. L'épéiste commençait à s'inquiéter, car son père lui disait toujours où il se rendait quand il partait. Mais après tout, peut-être était-il parti se promener avec Noïshe ? Lloyd attrapa son sac à dos, négligemment posé sur la table. Il sortit de la maison et, une nouvelle fois, déploya ses ailes. Le jeune homme s'envola en direction d'Isélia, où il devait rejoindre Colette.

Lorsqu'il arriva au dessus de la place, Lloyd remarqua un attroupement inhabituel de personnes. Il ne s'en inquiéta pas, et continua de voler jusqu'à la maison de l'ange blond, son sac pendant toujours au bout de ses mains. Enfin, il put apercevoir la demeure, et se posa. Puis le jeune épéiste frappa à la porte. Quand elle s'ouvrit, elle laissa place à la jeune fille blonde qui lui sauta dans les bras. Celle-ci était rayonnante.

- Hey ! Tu pourrais au moins attendre que je t'aie dit bonjour..., lui dit Lloyd, avec un petit rire.

- Excuse-moi, mais j'étais tellement impatiente ! répondit Colette. Bonjour quand même !

- Quoi ? Juste "bonjour" ? ironisa-t-il.

Colette comprit tout de suite où il voulait en venir et l'embrassa.

- Je préfère ça, murmura le jeune homme quand ils se séparèrent.

Frank apparut ensuite derrière la porte. Il souriait.

- Bonjour, Lloyd ! Bientôt le départ ?

- Bonjour, monsieur Brunel ! Oui, je suis venu chercher Colette, d'ailleurs... répondit l'épéiste en rougissant.

- Je vois ça, affirma l'homme blond. Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai pas mal de monde à voir aujourd'hui... Au revoir !

- Au revoir, monsieur Brunel !

Puis Frank s'en alla. Lloyd le regarda s'en aller, tournant le dos à sa bien-aimée.

- Ton père ne te dit pas au revoir ? questionna-t-il en se tournant vers Colette.

Colette sourit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça... Je le reverrais avant de partir, et toi aussi, lui expliqua-t-elle. Aide-moi plutôt à terminer mon sac, s'il te plait.

- D'accord, lui dit-il après un moment de réflexion.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le sac de Colette enfin terminé et bouclé, les deux adolescents étaient fin prêts pour le départ. Ils se dirigèrent donc vers la porte de la maison, située un étage plus bas. Lloyd s'attendait, encore une fois, à voir quelqu'un au rez-de-chaussée. Une fois de plus, la maison était déserte. Le jeune homme commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes lorsque l'ange blond l'appela. En effet, cette dernière était déjà dehors et n'attendant que Lloyd pour refermer la porte. L'épéiste se dépêcha donc, bien que ce ne fût pas facile étant donné qu'il portait les sacs.

Quand ils furent sûrs que tout étaient en ordre, ils prirent la direction de la place, comme lorsque leurs amis demi elfes étaient partis. Aucun des deux adolescents ne décrochait un mot. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la bifurcation, ils prirent le chemin de gauche, celui qui passait devant la petite boutique de gelées. Soudain, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements. Lloyd se stoppa net tandis que Colette, qui n'avait pas l'air surpris, continua sa route. Là, sur la place d'Isélia, se tenaient tous les villageois sans exception ! Dirk, Noïshe, Phaidra, Frank, le nouveau maire, le propriétaire de la petite boutique, le nouveau professeur de l'école ainsi que des enfants... Tout le monde était réuni.

Lorsque le silence revint, Lloyd se dirigea vers la foule.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, tous ? questionna-t-il.

Dirk se démarqua du groupe pour aller voir son fils.

- Et bien, lui répondit le nain, étant donné que vous allez partir, Frank et moi avons eu l'idée de réunir tout le village pour fêter ça !

Le jeune homme rougit.

- Mais... Ce n'était pas la peine, voyons... lui dit son fils, à moitié gêné.

Colette pouffa de rire. Son ami se tourna vers elle.

- Tu étais au courant ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui ! lui affirma-t-elle en lui tirant la langue. Tout le monde sauf toi !

Le jeune épéiste ne répondit pas. Il était honoré que les villageois soient venus l'accompagner jusque dans son dernier périple, mais en même temps, il ne voulait pas trop que ça s'ébruite.

Après que tous les villageois soient venus lui dire au revoir, Lloyd se dirigea vers son père, et le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci beaucoup papa, lui murmura-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien, tu y avais bien le droit, après tout ! répondit Dirk d'un ton bourru.

Son fils lui sourit. Ensuite, il alla voir Frank, qui était aussi organisateur de cette petite "fête". Colette était, elle aussi, en train de lui dire au revoir. Lorsqu'il fut en face de l'homme blond, il lui tendit la main. Frank la lui serra.

- Alors, Lloyd, tu as aimé ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire accroché au visage.

- Oui, merci beaucoup ! répondit un Lloyd souriant.

Le jeune homme lâcha la main de Frank et chercha son âme sœur du regard. Lorsqu'il la vit, elle disait au revoir à Dirk. Lloyd se dirigea vers elle et l'emmena dans un endroit un peu éloigné pour discuter avec elle.

Lorsqu'ils revinrent, tous les deux souriant, Colette s'adressa directement aux villageois.

- Peuple d'Isélia, nous sommes extrêmement heureux que vous soyez venus ici aujourd'hui ! leur dit-elle. Nous souhaiterions aussi vous en remercier en réussissant à atteindre notre objectif, c'est à dire récolter toutes les exsphères ! Je sais que ce ne sera pas un voyage facile, mais nous savons que nous sommes soutenus, et dans ce cas-là, tout devrait bien se passer !

Lorsqu'elle se tut, tous les villageois l'applaudirent. L'ange blond rayonnait à côté de son ami.

Lloyd attendit que le vacarme cesse et reprit :

- Encore une fois, nous voudrions vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour nous il y a quelques mois. J'espère sincèrement que nous ne vous décevrons pas ! Merci !

Comme précédemment, les villageois applaudirent.

Colette se tourna vers Lloyd et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le jeune épéiste comprit ce qu'elle voulait lui dire. Il sortit ses ailes en même temps qu'elle et ils s'envolèrent. Ils restèrent quelques moments en lévitation au dessus du sol, puis, après un dernier regard vers leurs pères, ils partirent.

**(1) Cette phrase n'est malheureusement pas de moi, elle appartient à JKR (cf HP et le Prince de Sang Mêlé)**


End file.
